Some articles formed from ceramics or ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) are more easily formed out of multiple parts. For example the geometry of the article may be complex and may be difficult to form in a single piece. However, joining multiple parts formed of a ceramic or a CMC may be difficult, as the melting point of the ceramic or CMC may be very high, or the ceramic or CMC may decompose before melting.